


Direct

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [14]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: March 23rd, 1919. New York City, New York. Agony:To Come.Henry finally meets the elusive orphanage director.





	Direct

**Author's Note:**

> This is more a slice in the life over a deep oneshot.
> 
> There’s some very minor anti religious talk here, but I can very much say not all religious people are ‘silly’ despite what mister director here thinks.

~March 23rd, 1919~

* * *

Jo had advised Henry not to enter the orphanage, fearing that Henry would be mistaken for one of the orphans and adopted out, but Henry had never been good at listening to Jo.

Currently, Henry was playing with his younger friend, little Timmy, while Timmy’s adoptive child, a boy three years younger than Timmy named Ollie, playing on his own to the side of Tim. Ollie was chewing on his blond hair and playing rather violently with the toy soldiers. It made Henry cringe a little, but he kept his smile up for Timmy, who he was completing a puzzle with.

There were other children in the playroom, although the only one occasionally interacting with the trio was a blond girl four years younger than Henry named Bette Anders. She mostly gave Timmy and Henry suggestions of where to try putting pieces, and tell Ollie off for his violence. Henry thought her nice, and adorable.

Henry was having fun, over all. Henry hadn’t had much time for fun since he’d gotten stuck out on his own. Well, on his own with Jo. Jo was a good friend, but…

The door to the playroom creaked, interrupting thought, and someone entered, and Henry could tell right away this wasn’t one of the caretakers around the orphanage. He held himself differently, and had a very different aura.

The man was big and bulky, and rather heavy set, but jovial. Scared up the face, and his eyes were a dark blue. Currently sporting a growing bruise on his chin. He had a cane at his side, and walked with a noticeable limp. His blond hair fell to his shoulders and then into a messy ponytail. Henry didn’t feel in danger though. He looked roughed up and somewhat mean, but looks could be deceiving.

“Uncle Bo!!!” Bette screeched happily at the sight of him, and jumped up and ran over to him in a mad love. The man picked her up, and his gaze was loving.

“Little Bette, guess what you get!” Bo said, moving her to one arm, and digging around in his pocket. Bette giggled, both at the idea of a gift, and a rhyme. “Here it is!”

Bo pulled out a tiny hand stitched doll, and handed it to Bette.

“Thanks, uncle!”

“Lillian made it. She heard your birthday was coming up. So next time you see Lilly, you tell her thanks too!”

“Okay!” Bette was in adoration of the doll, but took notice of Bo’s bruise. “Who hurt you this time?”

“Well, I got into a fist fight with Stewart when he saw me talking to Lillian. Apparently I’m still not allowed near his wife, and I am a _Godless man who practices sin a_ nd...well, another ‘s’ word that you’re not allowed to know about or do until you’re an adult.”

Bette laughed.

“He’s silly.”

“All religious people are, sweetie.” Bo put Bette down and scanned the room, eyes landing on Henry. “Oh, you’re new. Did you just wander in?”

“Just visiting.” Henry responded to Bo’s question. Bo looked between Henry and Timmy, and then walked over to Timmy.

“I see you’ve made a friend. Will I be getting into a fight with his father too? Stewart bitched too again about you hanging out with Vernon.” Timmy looked at Henry and then smiled.

“Nope!” Timmy must have noticed Henry’s father was not available to be fought. Alive, but the war…

Bo seemed equal parts relieved and disappointed.

“Good to know.” Bo said, before commenting on something. “And Timmy. Why are you in a dress?”

Timmy lit up like a light, grinning.

“Loran lets me wear his dresses!”

“ _His?”_ Bo looked at one of the caretakers fluttering about the room. “Miss, locate a pair or two of boy’s clothes, for Loran.”

“Yes, sir!” And the lady left the room to do just that.

Bo then addressed Timmy again “And do I need to get you your own dresses?”

“No. I just like looking pretty sometimes.”

“And that’s alright.” Bo ruffled Timmy’s reddish-brown hair. “So this must be the Henry you keep talking about.” Bo smiled at Henry. “Hello, Henry. I’m Beorn Anders. Most just call me Bo. I’m the one who runs this place.”

“Hello, Mister Bo.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you. Tim talks about you well enough.”

“He does?”

“Yes. I’d been wondering when I’d finally get to put a face to the name. Tim’s not good at making friends because of who he is as a person.”

Timmy nodded at Bo’s statement. A statement meant fondly.

Henry could tell this man cared for the kids. Cared far deeper than he was obligated to. Bo left them, and went around to every group, seeing how each kid was doing, while Bette trailed back to the trio.

“Isn’t my uncle nice?” Bette asked, and Henry agreed.

“Is he really your actual uncle?”

“Yes. His evil brother Sven was my father. Uncle Bo has been looking after me since my mommy Leah died. You should ask him if you can stay for supper! We got a big donation recently so he says he can feed us better food for tonight.”

The thought of food was tempting, but Henry didn’t want to take potential food away from a child here.

“I know that look.” Bo was back over. “And I live with the idea if a child is going hungry, I’ve gone wrong somewhere. Stay for dinner, Henry.”

Even more tempting. But Henry thought of Jo.

“Can I see if my friend will come here? He doesn't get much to eat either. Or I can bring him something back?”

“Of course. Supper should be soon so make your final decision by then. I hope to see you there, Henry.” And with that, Bo hobbled out of the room.

Henry felt warm, but in a good way. Acceptance was a rather pleasing feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Bo now looking a bit like a Bear (the term, not the animal). And Bo is just one letter off from Bi, which he is, so it fits just as well.


End file.
